Kumpulan cerita random
by Deane Rhododendron
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita random yang saya buat di berbagai tempat. edisi sayang di biarkan(menjadi berdebu). khusus untuk fandom Hetalia, saya persembahkan cerita ini.
1. Bangunan Tua

(Edited)

.

.

Aussie mungkin benar kalau tempat ini menyeramkan. Tapi ini hal biasa bagi Indonesia.

Hari sudah malam. Indonesia melihat jam tangannya dan jarum jam sudah mendekati angka 12. Jangan salahkan dia kenapa mereka bisa ada disini.

"Mate, ayo pulang aja. Merinding aku disini terus!"

"Tapi kau yang memaksaku untuk menemani kamu kesini kan?" Indonesia menatap Australia. Alisnya dia kerutkan saking kesalnya. Pria dengan kulit sawo matang itu juga menyilangkan tangannya.

Autralia Cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

Indonesia menghela nafas. Dia tatap bangunan tua bekas zaman si kompeni. Bangunan itu cukup besar, banyak jendela rusak dan pintu dimakan rayap. Sudah bobrok. Dan tampaknya akan hancur kalau ada gempa muncul tiba-tiba.

"Dari abad kapan ini rumah?" Tanya Australia meramaikan keheningan. Entah mengapa suasana gelap, tua, dan dingin membuat bulu badannya merinding.

"Abad 18.."

Indonesia mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara malam makin lama makin dingin saja.

"Kamu beneran mau pulang?" Indonesia bertanya. Kepalanya dia palingkan agar menghadap si negeri Kangguru itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran.." ungkap pria itu lagi sambil memelas. Indonesia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayolah. Lekas masuk. Jangan lama-lama diluar terus."

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Kedalam bangunan tua yang hampir bobrok itu. Indonesia berharap tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka karena fondasi bangunan ini yang sudah di makan usia.

"Eh.. bangunan ini beneran tak berpenghuni?" Tanya Aussie. Indonesia mengangkat alis.

"Tidak lah..."

"Lalu.. siapa gadis yang berlarian di ujung ruangan itu?" Aussie menunjuk kedepan. Kearah seorang gadis bergaun merah yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu.

Indonesia memincingkan mata sebentar, sebelum alisnya terangkat dan dia hanya bisa diam. Indonesia akhirnya ingat kenapa bangunan ini ditinggalkan. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat mereka. Australia hampir menjerit. Dan Indonesia berucap,

"Mukanya rata..."


	2. Chocolatte

Saat itu langit tampak mendung. Dibawah langit itu, seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang berlari-lari. Jalanan tampak basah dan banyak sekali genangan air. Setiap ada genangan air yang terlihat, gadis kecil itu pasti meloncat diatasnya. Membuat sepatu boot dan _Raincoot_ merah selutut yang dia kenakan jadi tampak kotor dibagian bawah. Tapi dia tak peduli. Mulut gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Dia tertawa dengan riangnya.

Sejauh mata memandang kedepan, terlihat kota kecil yang cukup ramai. Si gadis kecil berjalan kesana dan melihat sekeliling kota. Mencari sesuatu. Sampai matanya terkunci pada sebuah café bergaya rustic. Café itu memiliki hamparan bunga tulip merah oranye sebagai hiasan di depannya. Sebuah nama tertera diatas café itu.

 _Fleur._

Ketika dia memasuki cafe itu, hal pertama yang dilihat gadis kecil itu adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan bandana hijau.

"Kak Bella!" teriak si gadis kecil dengan riangannya. Bella –si gadis berambut pirang itu- menoleh kearah si gadis kecil. Bibir Bella menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, Rute," Kata Bella dengan riang. Rute menduduki dirinya di kursi dekat Bella berdiri.

"Kak Bella, apa kabar?" Tanya Rute. Bella masih tersenyum. Dia menaruh cangkir yang tadi sedang dia bersihkan ke meja terdekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Bella tanggap. Dia mengambil lagi sebuah mug dengan ukuran lebih besar. Mug itu tampak lucu. Berbentuk kepala kelinci bewarna putih. Lalu Bella mendekati sebuah mesin coklat yang tak jauh dari dia berpijak. Dia taruh mug itu sambil menekan tuas mesin itu dan mengeluarkan _Hot Chocolatte_ yang memenuhi mug tersebut. Setelah mug itu selesai terisi sepenuhnya, Bella mematikan mesin itu dan mengambil mug itu lagi. lalu dia berikan _Hot Chocolatte_ tersebut kepada Rute.

Rute mengambilnya dengan senang. "terimakasih, kak," Katanya sambil meniup _Hot Chocolatte_ pemberian Bella.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Anggaplah tempat ini seperti rumahmu sendiri," kata Bella dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya. Rute mengangguk mantap. Sesekali dia mencoba meminum coklat tersebut.

Rute menikmati coklatnya, dia membiarkan Bella yang sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung lain. Mata _onyx_ melihat sekeliling café. Tempat itu tidak besar. Minimalis dan sangat nyaman. Meja dan bangku yang di tempatkan di ruangan tersebut tampak cocok dengan kayu Magoni yang menjadi fondasi ruangan. -Walau memang café ini terbuat dari kayu semua. Apalagi tanaman bunga yang sengaja dijadi dekorasi café. Bunga _Carnation_ dan _Tulip_ tersebut tampak cantik. Bella merawat semua bunga itu dengan benar. Tak pernah Rute melihat bunga yang layu didalam café ini.

Rute kembali meminum coklatnya yang sudah tak terlalu panas. Sesekali matanya juga tertuju kearah jendela. Memperlihatkan orang-orang yang berjalan kesana dan kemari. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Matanya terlalu focus keluar. Sampai Rute sendiri tak sadar bahwa seorang pria tampak memperhatikannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Willem. Kakaknya Bella.

"Rute.." Willem angkat bicara. Berusaha memanggil Rute. Rute mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya menoleh dan melihat sosok pria didepannya. Pria berambut pirang dengan model rambut yang sengaja dibentuk jabrik –walau Rute melihatnya seperti kuncup bunga _Tulip-_ itu menatapnya datar, seperti biasa. Mata warna _Emerald_ miliknya tampak bersinar. Rute yakin dia sedang senang.

"Hai kak Willem!" Rute berteriak dengan riangnya. Wajah cerah Rute tentu cukup membuat Willem tersenyum. Kecil memang. Tapi Rute sendiri tahu kalau senyum itu tulus.

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Rangga?" Tanya Willem padanya. pria itu mengambil coklat batangan dari dalam lemari. Lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil dan menaruhnya diatas piring polkadot hijau. Setelah itu memberikannya _Toping_ dan dekorasi. Rute terkekeh geli.

"Mencari kak Rangga? Kakak sedang bekerja!" katanya lagi. Masih dengan senyum diwajah. Willem tersenyum kecil. Dia memberikan coklat tersebut kepada Bella untuk diberikan kepada pelanggan. Ternyata tadi itu sebuah pesanan.

"Kukira masih libur," katanya sambil mengambil serbet. Mengelap tangannya dari coklat. "padahal aku ingin memberikan dia sesuatu," kata Willem melanjutkan. Mata Rute berkilat jenaka. Mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Kalau memang suka kak Rangga, bilang saja langsung," Katanya dengan senyum jahil. Wajah Willem agak merona. Dan Bella yang tak jauh dari mereka ikut tertawa geli mendengar ungkapan Rute.

"Kau itu, masih kecil sudah ikut campur." Willem mendecak sebal. Rute tak salah lihat kalau wajah pria itu agak merona.

Rute tertawa. Senang sekali menjahili pria didepannya. Sampai dia teringat sesuatu dan lalu mengeluarkan Sebuah kertas dari balik _raincoot_ nya.

"Ini dari kak Regina. Dia bilang untuk kak Bella." ungkap Rute sambil memberikannya pada Bella. Bella mengambilnya dengan sigap. Dia melihat kertas itu dan membuka isinya. Alis Bella terangkat. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"oh~ _minj!_ Regina menggelar pesta kebun bersama. Dia memintaku untuk membuatkannya cokelat~." Bella menutup surat itu dan menaruhnya dalam laci. Lalu menatap Rute. Masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "aku butuh cokelat yang banyak. Mau membantuku memetiknya di belakang?" Tanya Bella. Rute tersenyum lebar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia mengiyakan sambil mengangguk dengan semangat membara. Willem tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Rute. Gadis ini memang bisa mencerahkan suasana.


	3. Narasi

**WARNING:** bagian ini mengandung YAOI. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan melewatkan chapter ini!

.

.

.

 _Dia mendorongku ketembok cukup keras. Bisa kurasakan otakku merespon rasa nyeri di punggungku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Sambil mataku mendelik tajam kearah pria didepanku. Bibirnya menyeringai. Tanda puas melihatku kesakitan. lalu Dia mendekatiku dengan tangan terangkat dan menyentuh pipiku. Membelainya penuh kasih._

 _Aku melihat wajahnya. Kulit kuning langsat laksana pribumi Asia. Mata cokelatnya terlihat gelap. Memandangku penuh nafsu, birahi dan gejolak libido yang tinggi. Begitu pun aku. Aku menikmati semua permainan kasarnya selama ini. Kubiarkan dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu-persatu. Menyentuh kulit dan daerah sensitifku. Aku mengerang penuh rasa puas. Ingin lebih. Lebih dari apa yang dia lakukan sekarang._

" _Thailand…" aku mengumandangkan namanya ketika bibir itu mulai mengecup leher jenjangku. Ketika lidah itu mulai menjilatinya. Atau ketika geligi putih itu menggigiti leherku. Menyisakan tanda merah bak kiambang yang subur di permukaan air._

 _Tanganya pun mulai bergerak kebawah. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku berteriak nikmat. Seperti candu akan ekstasi kadar tinggi. Lalu dia mendapatkannya. Menyentuh dan mere-_

" _Haia_! HENTIKAN, aru!"seorang pria muda berteriak dengan lantangnya. Membuat semua orang yang sedang syahdu dan serius pada pekerjaannya masing-masing, harus terpaksa memandang pria muda(yang aslinya tua) tersebut dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus menghina.

"Demi Tuhan, China! Apa kau tidak lihat kita sedang serius? India sudah masuk pada adegan klimaks!" teriak balik seorang wanita yang sedang memegang rekaman di tangannya. Dia duduk menghadap seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah India.

India sendiri sedang memegang sebuah kertas berisikan narasi yang ambigu itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan pemberian wanita di depannya ini.

"Adegan klimaks apanya, Hungary! _Haia_! Itu narasi yang dibaca India apa maksudnya coba!? Kok ada adegan p*rn* disitu, aru!" teriak China kembali. Masih menatap Hungary dengan pandangan beringas , wajahnya sudah memerah laksana kepiting rebus.

Hungary hanya berkacak pinggang. Kesal dengan China yang sudah mengganggu pembacaan narasi yang dilakukan India tadi. Lagipula dia sudah lama membuat narasi ini. Bahkan sampai membuang waktu kerjanya.

"Itu cuma narasi kan, ana..." potong seorang pria lainnya yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka. Terlihat sekali sedang asyik menonton tv.

"Thailand? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya India dengan nada ingin super tahu. Pria yang dipanggil Thailand itu cuma melihat kebelakang seadanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu balik lagi menonton tv.

"Thailand dan aku sudah lama ada disini, kok." kata seorang perempuan yang kepalanya menyembul keluar dari arah dapur. Tangannya memegang sebuah loyang berisikan kue. Dan China tak salah lihat kalau kue itu bewarna pelangi.

Apakah itu _Rainbow cake?_

"Ah.. Vietnam. Maaf, ya. Aku lagi sibuk jadi tak bisa bantu Vietnam membuat kue." kata Hungary dengan perasaan bersalah. Vietnam cuma tersenyum seadaanya. Gadis itu menaruh Loyang bersikan kue tersebut diatas _counter_ dapur sambil sesekali mengelap tangannya.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa kok bikin kue sendiri," katanya masih tersenyum. China termangu untuk sejenak. Sampai dia sadar lagi lalu mendecak kesal pada dua makhluk hidup didepannya ini. Sepatu miliknya mengetuk lantai berkali-kali.

"Hungary! Kau tak serius dengan narasi ambigu milikmu itu, 'kan, aru!?" Tanya China lagi sambil setengah berteriak dengan nada tak percaya. Hungary menatapnya biasa. Lalu wanita itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa memang? Lagipula, India maupun Thailand tak mempermasalahkannya. Iya, 'kan~?" Tanya Hungary balik sambil memandang India dengan senyum mengembang. India cuma tersenyum penuh makna sebagai balasan. Sementara Thailand, pria ini bahkan tak mendengar dan masih asyik menonton tv.

China cuma bisa melongo. Dia menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Jari-jarinya yang putih memijat keningnya. Pening menjurus pusing mungkin.

"Apasih mau kalian ini, aru..?" Tanya seorang China dengan nada risih.


	4. Hujan

Ini cerita random yang paling saya suka.

Indonesia and Malaysia Bromance.

(Edited)

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ndon?" Tanya seorang pria berambut lurus, yaitu Malaysia. kearah seorang pria dengan paras yang hampir sama. Identik kalau mau di kata.

Bak pinang dibelah dua -sebuah pepatah yang lumayan popular di sastra Indonesia.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya ingin menikmati hujan saja." kata Indonesia seraya menyesap kopi miliknya yang tadi tergeletak di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Suka sekali kau melihat hujan." kata Malaysia sambil mencibir. Indonesia tersenyum. Mata kayu jatinya memandang adik –atau kembaran- yang sebenarnya dia sayangi itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"Hujan itu menenangkan, Malon…seperti kau lupa saja." kata Indonesia. Malaysia tak berkomentar. Dia melihat keatas. Kearah awan mendung yang sedang menjatuhi rintikan air hujan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Masih bawa berkah seperti dulu. Yang pernah di bilang kakek." kata Malaysia. Dia melihat kearah Indonesia "tak mungkinlah aku lupa," katanya melanjutkan. Indonesia tersenyum lebar.

"Tak lupa ternyata. Kukira kau sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingat sehingga menjadi pikun." katanya sambil memasang seringai yang khas. Lalu notasi nada bercanda dari mulut sang Nusantara ke tiga.

Malaysia melotot. Tak suka dengan apa yang Indonesia bilang. Umur bisa di bilang tua. Tapi mereka tak pernah menua. Belum lagi soal keabadian yang sebenarnya cukup menyiksa batin maupun fisik.

Ah! Tak usah di ungkit lagi masa kelam ketika Malaysia sendiri mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Sayang luka sayatan itu bahkan sembuh dengan cepat.

"Mentang-mentang kau tak tua saja. Kau bahkan lebih tua! Umur aslimu hampir setengah millenium," Katanya mengejek balik. Indonesia tertawa. Merasa geli mendengar tentang umur aslinya yang tergolong tua bagi kebanyakan negara di dunia.

Indonesia menghela napas. Matanya memandang rintikan hujan. Suasana begitu tenang. Tak seperti biasanya. Apalagi ada mereka berdua. Yang biasanya sering beragumen tentang ini-itu, atau segala macam hal lainnya dari yang berguna sampai tak berguna.

"Sudah lama ya.." Malaysia berucap. Lensa berwarna magoni miliknya melirik sebentar kearah Indonesia. Si empu yang di lirik hanya menganggkat alis. Agak bingung sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Malaysia menatap kearah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelisah dan malu. Atau mungkin rona merah di wajah tampannya yang berkulit langsat itu. Serius. Seseorang harus mengingatkannya, kalau di saat begini ego dan sifat sombongnya harus di buang jauh-jauh.

"Sudah lama kita tidak begini. Aku..aku cukup merindukannya," katanya sambil membuang muka. Seberusaha mungkin agar tidak terlihat Indonesia.

Pria berkulit sawo matang itu hanya mengerjapkan mata. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menahannya sesaat. Cukup membuat Malaysia menatapnya balik dengan muka beringas.

"Jangan tertawa, Indon! Itu tak lucu!" Malaysia menyembur. Indonesia sudah agak tenang. Tidak tertawa keras seperti tadi.

"Aku juga merindukannya kok, adikku sayang." Tutur Indonesia sebagai balasan. Tak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang tersirat di wajahnya yang tampan.

Malaysia hanya mendengus. Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau dia juga merasa senang. Karena -bagi Indonesia maupun Malaysia- tidak mungkin Malaysia tidak senang jika bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Kakek Majapahit benar. Hujan itu memang membawa berkah.


	5. Rindu

Tidak pernah Rute pikir bahwa tempat ini akan begitu sesak. Sebuah stasiun kereta kecil yang terletak di pusat kota. Banyak warga sekitar yang berbondong-bondong datang ke stasiun. Maklumlah, stasiun kereta ini adalah satu-satunya transportasi yang menghubungkan kota tempat Rute tinggal dengan dunia luar. Rute yakin bahwa semua warga disana pasti sedang menunggu sesorang, atau mungkin juga barang yang telah dipesan dari luar. Sementara Rute sendiri, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Abangnya yang pulang kampung dari negeri sebrang.

Rute mendongak mancari sosok abangnya. Tidak bisa dia tahan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Antara tak sabar, gelisah, panik, tapi serasa begitu manis.

Sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Rute berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang menepuknya. Dia membelalak. Abangnya, Rangga menatap Rute dengan cengiran yang khas. Tampang abangnya sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Walau masih memiliki kulit tan, sekarang tubuh abangnya sudah berisi, gagah, dadanya bidang, dia pun tambah tinggi, dan pakaian yang di kenakan Rangga sangat modern. Benar-benar seperti anak kota besar.

"Hallo Rute, merindukanku?"

Tanpa peringatan lagi, Rute langsung menerjang Rangga. Memeluk sosok pria itu erat. Rasa rindu yang telah lama hinggap di hatinya hilang begitu saja. Rangga membalas pelukan Rute. Sebagai anak rantau dia pun sama rindunya.


	6. Kasus Pembunuhan

Ratusan lalat tampak mengkerumuni mayat yang sudah membusuk itu. Dagingnya terkelupas, dan bau busuk yang menyengat. Ditambah lagi perutnya yang terkoyak. Mau tak mau memperlihatkan isinya. Razak ingin muntah.

"Jantungya juga hilang."

Oh Tuhan, apa salah dia?

Si ahli forensik menatap mayat di depannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Pria berkebangsaan Spanyol itu beralih kepada Razak yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wajah pria asal Malaysia itu sudah memucat seperti mayat. Bedanya dia masih hidup, dan utuh.

"Baru pertama kalinya, huh?" Antonio menyeringai geli kearah Razak. Razak terlihat menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau tidak mencium baunya?" tanya Razak tertahan. Pria itu benar-benar menahan muntah.

"Tentu saja aku menciumnya." Antonio mengambil kamera dan memotret bukti di depannya. "Lama-kelamaan juga kau akan terbiasa. Ini terjadi pada detektif baru seperti kamu. Pertama kali aku melihat mayat, aku muntah se-ember." Antonio tertawa renyah.

Razak hanya bisa mengerang kesal. Nasi goreng buatan kakaknya tadi pagi sepertinya akan segera keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eduard Von Bock, 27 tahun, lahir di Taliin, Estonia. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumah ini." Seorang pria albino masuk kedalam ruangan. "Tidak ada kasus criminal padanya, dia bahkan tidak punya surat tilang. Temannya berkata bahwa dia baru lulus dua bulan lalu dari program S2, dan langsung mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan farmasi."

"Bagaimana dengan tetangga?" tanya Razak tiba-tiba.

"Para tetangga tidak terlalu membantu. Tidak mendengar apa-apa, tidak ada yang aneh, dan semuanya baik-baik saja. oh, mereka bahkan tidak peduli. _Welcome to my world._ " Ungkap si pria albino sambil melebarkan tangannya.

" _Thank you_." tanggap Razak kembali. Pria albino itu, Gilbert hanya mengangkat bahu.

Razak menatap kearah mayat itu sekali lagi. Antonio masih memotret bukti. Cara korban dibunuh memang sadis. Razak yakin pembunuhan kali ini dilakukan dengan amarah. Sepertinya dendam. Pikir Razak.

"Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang. Sangat tidak awesome."

Untuk kali ini dia setuju dengan Gilbert.


	7. A little child

.

.

.

Namaku Willem, aku punya cerita ketika aku masih sangat kecil.

Saat itu aku sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumahku yang sangat luas –bersama kelinciku- berdekatan dengan sebuah hutan. Di sana terdapat sebuah gubuk tua. Ibu melarangku untuk masuk kesana. Aku tak tahu alasannya kenapa.

Aku melihatnya kali ini. Tidak ada yang aneh pada gubuk itu. Sampai tiba-tiba dia muncul, seorang anak kecil di depan gubuk. Matanya besar dengan kepala bulat. Rambut panjang hingga tanah.

Aku mengkerutkan alis. Penasaran, aku bertanya pada ibuku yang sedang membaca buku.

"Mama, dia siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk padanya. Ibuku tak menjawab, dia langsung melihat kearah yang aku tuju. Lalu dia menatapku dan menggendongku masuk kedalam rumah. Sekali lagi, aku tak mengerti.

Keesokan harinya temanku datang. Rangga membawa banyak coklat dari ayahnya yang kerja di Jepang.

"Willem, kamu mau coklat?" dia menaruh coklat itu di depanku. Aku mengambilnya satu dan memakannya, rasanya sangat manis. Mungkin anak kecil yang ada di depan gubuk itu akan menyukainya. Tapi-

"Dengar anak-anak, kalian dilarang mendekati gubuk di dalam hutan. Ingat, ya." Ibuku bilang seperti itu. Dia bahkan mengancam tak akan memberi kami makan jika kami melanggar. Akhirnya kami Cuma menurut.

Kami pun bermain di ruang keluarga yang menghadap tepat kearah hutan di belakang rumah. Mengambil kerayon yang tadi sudah disiapkan ibu, dan mulai menggambar kesukaan masing-masing. Saat aku sedang asyik menggambar kelinci, aku melihat kearah Rangga yang terdiam sambil menatap kearah jendela. Karena penasaran, aku ikut melihatnya.

Anak kecil itu lagi. Berdiri beberapa langkah dari luar rumah. Semilir angin dingin berhembus dan membuat tubuh agak menggigil. Entah kenapa, kali ini badannya lebih besar, dan tangannya sangat panjang. Adikku Bella yang masih bayi tiba-tiba menangis kencang. Padahal tadi dia tertidur pulas. Akhirnya ibu datang dan menenangkannya.

"Dia temanmu?" Tanya Rangga tiba-tiba. Mata coklat kayu jati itu memandangku dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku bilang kalau dia kenalan. Lalu Rangga berkata lagi,

"Dia jahat. Jangan dekati dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia parasit…." katanya pelan, sambil kembali menggambar. Aku sempat melihat kertas gambarnya, sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun putih yang sedang bermain bersama empat orang bocah. Aku pikir, itu pasti Rangga dan ketiga adiknya.

Karena penasaran, aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat anak kecil itu sekali lagi. Beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam, sampai aku mulai membelalak dan menjerit ketakutan.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja jatuh…

.

.

.


	8. Tinggi Badan

Jarang bikin drabble NetherIndo. Comedy pula..

Yaudah bikin disini aja dehh, ahahhaha..

.

.

.

.

.

Ada –lumayan- banyak hal yang buat Indonesia iri plus sebal dengan si pria berambut kuncup tulip itu. Selain perekonomiannya yang lebih bagus, dia juga lumayan tinggi. Ralat- dia sangat tinggi. Jadi ketika Indonesia sedang bosan dan memutuskan berselancar di internet, mata kayu jatinya tak sengaja melihat sebuat website berjudul 'rata-rata tinggi pria di dunia'. Penasaran bermain di dalam dirinya dan dia menutuskan untuk membuka website tersebut.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah adalah bahwa si Belanda menempati posisi pertama dimana kaum pria disana merupakan yang paling tinggi di dunia. Indonesia mengangkat alisnya sedikit terkejut. Penasaran dengan dirinya, dia menggeser tanda panah di layar dan mengetik namanya di kotak 'search'.

Hasilnya, posisi terakhir.

Cukup membuat Indonesia tertohok. Antara yakin tak yakin dan percaya tak percaya, dia melihat tahun publisan terakhir tentang rata-rata tinggi pria di Indonesia.

'1997'

Kampret.

"Itu 19 tahu yang lalu!" Indonesia memukul sebal laptopnya. Menggeser lagi tanda panah di layar dan melihat tahun publisan terakhir si Belanda.

'2016'

"Kok yang dia malah di upgrade?" sebal bukan kepalang, dia mengklik tanda 'X' di layar dan mematikan laptopnya. Menggerutu pelan dan menghela nafas sesudahnya. Indonesia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan keluar ruangan.

Usut punya usut, handponenya berdering nyaring di sakunya. Indonesia mengambilnya dan melihat pesan dari pria yang membuat moodnya hilang.

 **From: Belanda**

 **'Indo, hari ini aku boleh ke rumah kamu?'**

Tak Indonesia balas. dia diamkan sebentar.

 **From: Belanda**

 **'Kok gak di bales? kamu ngambek ya?'**

Indonesia mendengus dan membalas sms dari si Belanda.

 **To: Belanda**

 **'Kamu tinggi ya, Ned..'**

Kirim.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Netherland membalasnya.

 **From: Belanda**

 **'Hah?'**

Indonesia tak membalas lagi. Sampai datang lagi sms baru dari si Belanda.

 **From: Belanda**

 **'Masa kamu ngambek karena aku tinggi.**

 **Ayo lah.. aku kan mau ketemuan sama kamu.'**

Masih tak Indonesia bales.

 **From: Belanda**

 **'Maaf atuh.. nanti aku traktir deh. Aku kangen nih**.'

Indonesia mengetik pesan untuknya.

 **To: Belanda**

 **'Kalau begitu beliin es krim. Yang banyak ya! Awas kalau gak ada es krim, gak boleh masuk rumah aku.**

 **Oh ya.. es krimnya gak boleh cair!'**

Kirim.

Indonesia menekan tanda kirim sekuat tenaga sambil menyengir. Lalu mematikan handponenya agar si pria belanda itu tak mengirim pesan padanya lagi. Atau lebih parahnya mungkin menelpon. Setelah itu dia tertawa geli, memikirkan bahwa si Netherland bakal kerepotan membawa kantung kresek penuh dengan es krim.

"Panggil Jakarta, Depok, Bekasi, dan Bogor kesini ahh.." ungkapnya sambil mengambil handpone keduanya di laci meja kerjanya, bernomor khusus untuk berbicara dengan kota dan provinsi di daerahnya. Lalu dia pun mengirimi pesan pada perinsanan dari 4 kota yang tempat tinggal mereka dekat dengan rumahnya.

 **From: Indonesia**

 **To: Jaka, Depok, Bekasi, Bo-**

 **'Halo-halo! dateng deh ke rumah abang. si Nether beliin es krim banyak!'**

Kirim.

Maaf Ned, gak ada kangen-kangenan dulu hari ini.

.

.

.


	9. Buku Dongeng Klasik

_**This story**_

 _ **Based on my dream**_

(edited)

.

.

.

Buku itu terpajang rapih di rak berbahan kayu yang sudah berdebu. Jaring laba-laba pun bisa terlihat di setiap sisi rak buku. Rute mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Entah mengapa buku bersampul kulit bewarna kelabu itu menarik perhatiannya. Tangan kecilnya dia angkat dan menyentuh sampul buku tersebut yang sama sekali tak rata. Seperti ada bentuk. Dan Rute sadar kalau itu berbentuk sebuah hutan.

Kepalanya menengok kesamping kiri. Melihat sang kakak, Rangga yang sedang berbicara dengan penjaga toko buku. Seorang wanita tua renta dengan rambut putih. sweater putih kusam yang di rajut dengan tangan menjadi pakaian sang wanita tua. Kacamata berbingkai emas dan berbentuk bulat bertengger manis di wajahnya. Rute agak mengangkat alisnya. Rangga terlihat kesusahan berkomunikasi dengan si wanita tua. Karena yang Rute lihat -setiap Rangga bertanya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Terkadang, arah bicaranya bisa melenceng dari topik yang di bicarakan kakaknya. Bukan kejutan, mungkin karena factor umur.

"Dengar, nyonya. Saya dan adik saya mencari buku dongeng klasik. Apakah anda mempunyainya?" Rangga bertanya untuk sekian kalinya.

"Iya.. ada buku masak di lantai atas.." ungkap wanita itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya pelan. Rangga mengerang kesal. lalu mendesah pelan. Bahunya dia turunkan, lelah karena sedari tadi bertanya.

Rute terkikik geli melihatnya. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan lagi kearah buku yang menjadi tujuan penglihatannya sedari tadi. Rute ambil buku itu dari tempatnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya di atas sampul buku itu agar debu menghilang. Bentuk yang tadi di rasakan oleh Rute terlihat lebih jelas sekarang; Berbentuk sebuah hutan dengan pohon tanpa daun dan banyak jamur di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya dia miringkan, berpikir keras kenapa sampulnya harus di bentuk menjadi gambar timbul. Ketika dia membuka halaman pertama, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah tulisan dengan font klasik Inggris.

 _ **Setiap kata adalah makna, setiap kalimat adalah ungkapan, setiap lembar buku yang kau baca adalah cerita. Hati-hati dalam bertindak, semua bisa jadi kenyataan.**_

Rute menyerngitkan alis penuh tanya. Lalu dia buka lagi lembar selanjutnya. Dimana terdapat gambar yang sama seperti yang ada di sampul buku. Hanya saja kali ini, gambar tersebut bergerak-gerak. Angin terlihat berhembus kencang di antara pepohonan tanpa daun, jamur-jamur kecil di tanah sendiri pun ikut bergoyang. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, para tanaman itu tidak sedang sengsara. Mereka malah tersenyum dan bernyanyi. Setiap nada yang keluar dari suara mereka ikut bergerak karena hembusan angin.

BAM!

Rute menutup kencang buku itu. Agak terkejut dan matanya membelalak penuh. Rasa ngeri bercampur takjub tiba-tiba berdesir dalam dirinya. Penasaran. Dia buka lagi buku tersebut perlahan. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan untuk menyiapkan diri; gambar tersebut sudah tak bergerak lagi. Rute mengkerutkan alisnya. Buku ini benar-benar penuh misteri.

"Maaf, nyonya. Apakah nyonya bisa mendengar pertanyaan dari saya?" kali ini suara Rangga agak meninggi. Sudah hilang kesabarannya menghadapi si penjaga toko buku yang sudah tuli. Sampai Rute mendekati Rangga dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kak..aku rasa aku sudah menemukan buku yang aku inginkan," katanya sambil mendongakan kepala. Tak lupa memperlihatkan buku yang dia bicarakan.

Rangga tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah? Apa itu buku dongeng klasik yang kau maksud?" tanya dia sambil mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Rute. Lalu melihat buku bersampul kulit kelabu dengan gambar hutan yang di bentuk menjadi gambar timbul "Tak ada judul?" dia menyerngit.

Rute menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya aku ingin yang ini. sepertinya menarik."

Agak lama bagi Rangga untuk menyetujui buku tersebut. Bahkan ketika dia membaca isi bukunya, Alisnya masih mengkerut dalam. Sampai dia mengangkat bahunya dan menaruh buku itu di atas meja kasir.

"Yah.. kita akan ambil ini."

Si wanita tua menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat buku tersebut lebih jelas. Sebelum bibirnya menjadi bulat dengan mata agak membelalak. "oh.. buku klasik yang sangat tua." Dia tersenyum lebar. Mengambil buku itu sambil mengelus pelan bukunya. "kau dapatkan dari mana, nona muda?"

"Tidak jauh, ada di rak buku di ujung ruangan itu," katanya sambil menunjukan arah tersebut. Si wanita tua menatapnya takjub.

" _Oh dear_ , aku kira buku ini sudah hilang 40 tahun yang lalu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Rute. Yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan tawa kecil. Rangga mengkerutkan alisnya. Merasa ada yang aneh dia berbicara;

"Tunggu dulu, kau mendengar ucapanya?" tanya Rangga sambil menunjuk kearah Rute. Si wanita tua menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau berbicara apa, anak muda." Ungkapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Rangga hanya bisa _sweatdrop._ Dan sekali lagi, Rute terkikik geli menanggapinya.

Si wanita tua mengetik pelan di mesin kasir yang juga sudah terlihat tua. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat nomor buku yang tertera. Sampai mesin kasir berbunyi pelan yang membuat Rute bernafas lega.

"Harganya $20." Rangga mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, lalu memberikan pecahan uang kertas dua puluh dollar kepada si wanita tua. Wanita itu menaruh uang tersebut di dalam mesin kasir, lalu memberikan buku itu pada Rute. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan buku tua ini, nona muda." Ungkapnya pada Rute.

Rute mengangguk mantap sambil mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Kakak adik itu berjalan keluar dari toko melalui pintu depan, dengan bel yang berbunyi setiap pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Kak Rangga jadi kan belikan Rute _ice cream?_ " tanya dia pelan sembari berjalan menjauhi toko buku di belakang mereka. Rute mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Rangga penuh harap.

"Di musim kemarau seperti ini? kau tak kedinginan?" Tanya Rangga sambil tersenyum geli.

Rute menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku mau _ice cream._ " Kata Gadis kecil itu mantap sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Rangga dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memegang buku tadi dengan erat.

Rangga hanya tertawa geli sebagai tanggapan. Kedua insan ini bahkan tak sadar, bahwa toko yang tadi mereka kunjungi sudah kosong isinya.

.

.

.


	10. Dua cangkir kopi

.

.

.

Indonesia berusaha menghalau sinar matahari ketika dia berjalan ke halaman belakang sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi di nampan. Matanya menyipit, butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terbiasa.

"Kenapa diam di situ?" pria berambut pirang kuncup tulip itu menatapnya dengan tak sabar. Duduk di kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan taman kecil di belakang rumah.

Indonesia mendengus, berjalan pelan mendekati pria itu sambil menaruh dua cangkir kopi pada meja kecil di antara mereka.

"Sabar sedikit lah, masih mending aku buatkan kau kopi." Netherlands tersenyum geli. Mengambil pelan secangkir kopi itu dan menghirupnya. Menikmati rasa rempah dan kopi hitam yang kuat.

"Sudah lama tak mencicipinya."

"Dusta kau berkata begitu." Indonesia menatapnya sebal. Sambil dia menduduki dirinya di kursi lain, dia ambil secangkir kopi bagiannya dan ikut menikmatinya.

"Maksud aku.. mencicipi kopi buatan kamu, Indonesia.." tak ada balasan dari si pria khatulistiwa. Netherlands kembali meminum kopinya. Membuat air hitam pekat itu hampir habis setengahnya.

"Ingin gombal ya?" Tanya Indonesia sambil menatap si pria Belanda. Netherlands tersenyum penuh makna.

"Menurut kamu?"

"Gak mempan tahu-"

"Tapi kau bakal tersenyum." ungkapnya cepat. Kali ini senyum Indonesia yang kecil pun mengembang lebar. Lalu pria itu tertawa pelan.

Well, cukup untuk membuat hari Netherlands jadi penuh warna.

.

.

.


	11. Memori

.

.

.

Tempat ini sudah tampak berdebu. Jakarta bahkan harus memakai masker untuk melindungi dirinya dari partikel debu yang kalau terhirup akan membuat sesak paru-paru. Jakarta pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk. Tapi bukan berarti dia mau begitu saja menghirup debu.

"Ini tempat berantakan sangat. Kalau bukan disuruh bang Indo, gue sekarang sudah molor kali ya." Kata Jakarta menggerutu. Sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika Indonesia memaksanya untuk membersihkan gudang rumah. Membuat kesabaran Indonesia habis itu bukanlah pilihan tepat. Jakarta masih ingin hidup.

Pria berkulit langsat itu mengambil kemoceng dan membersihkan debu di setiap sudut ruangan, dia pun juga memisahkan barang-barang yang masih bagus dan sudah rusak. Koran lama, buku, peta, dan album foto. Yang masih bagus masih bisa dia taruh di museum.

Sebuah album foto kecil bersampul kulit coklat menarik perhatiannya. Berbeda dari album lainya, album ini tampak polos dengan sebuah tulisan kecil bertinta perak; _Memory,_ itu yang tertulis disana.

"Gue sama sekali gak ingat dengan album ini." Jakarta mengambil album itu dan membukanya. Dia melihat beberapa foto lama yang sudah tampak tua. Kuning di makan usia. Foto pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok dirinya ketika masih menjadi Batavia, bang Indonesia yang dulu menyandang nama sebagai Hindia-Belanda, dan seorang anak kecil dengan baju longgar. Senyumnya cerah seperti mentari pagi yang hangat, matanya begitu hidup walau di lihat dari foto hitam-putih.

Jakarta mengerutkan alisnya. Apakah dia pernah bertemu anak ini?

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sambil mengingat-ngingat keberadaan si bocah di dalam foto. Walau begitu, memori itu tidak kunjung datang seperti yang dia harapkan. Jakarta mendengus. Lalu membalik lagi halaman dan memperlihatkan foto lain. Kali ini foto yang sama. Hanya saja, bocah itu sudah menjadi remaja. Pakaiannya yang tadi tampak berantakan sudah terlihat lebih rapih. Latar belakangnya pun masih sama. Rumah dusun milik bang Indonesia kala itu.

"Ini rumah sekarang pasti sudah di gusur."

Dia membalik lagi ke halaman yang selanjutnya. Masih sama. Ada mereka bertiga. Indonesia, dirinya, dan si bocah yang sudah tampak dewasa. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Latar belakang sudah berbeda. Itu adalah Universitas Indonesia dahulu kala. Si bocah yang sudah menjadi pria itu telihat begitu gagah dan menawan.

Lalu halaman selanjutnya. Kali ini pria itu memakai baju adat Jakarta. Disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita cantik berbalut kebaya pengantin. Sekarang mereka sudah menikah? Di samping si pria ada dirinya yang menyengir senang. Indonesia berdiri di samping sang wanita dengan wajah ceria.

Jakarta membaliknya lagi. Dan dia melihat sosok anak perempuan diantara mereka. Anak si pria dan wanita itu kah? Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. Mengingatkan Jakarta pada si pria ketika masih bocah di halaman pertama.

"Sepertinya gue ingat dengan anak perempuan ini."

Jakarta terus membuka album itu. Dia lihat dari halaman ke halaman selanjutnya. Dari si anak perempuan yang beranjak dewasa, dari si pria dan istrinya yang sudah tua. Sampai pada halaman yang membuat Jakarta termangu. Disana, di foto itu tidak ada sosok Indonesia, sang istri, maupun si anak perempuan. Hanya dirinya yang tersenyum kecil sambil berdiri di samping si pria yang sudah lanjut usia. Tengah duduk di kursi dan sedang memegang tongkat sebagai penopang. Senyum cerah masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Halaman terakhir. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tersenyum disana. Indonesia dan si anak perempuan yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi memandang kaku kedepan. Bisa dia lihat kepedihan di mata sang anak perempuan yang sudah menjadi ibu itu. Dirinya pun tak jauh berbeda -berbalut pakaian serba hitam.

 _Dia tampak kacau._

Jakarta menangis. Memori lama yang sempat terlupakan itu kembali lagi. Dia ingat dengan si bocah pada halaman pertama. Jakarta ingat ketika bocah itu berteriak padanya di malam mereka bertemu, berkata bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke yang lebih tinggi. Dia juga ingat pernikahan si bocah, ketika si bocah –pria itu memandang istrinya dengan penuh cinta, atau hari dimana ketika anak perempuan mereka lahir, sampai pada kerutan usia terpampang jelas pada paras mereka.

 _Bagaimana dia_ _bisa_ _lupa_ _?_

Air mata Jakarta masih tumpah. Likuid air itu bahkan tak mau berhenti walau dia mencoba. Bocah yang akhirnya beranjak menjadi dewasa, dan menua sampai ajal menjemputnya karena faktor usia.

 _Sahabat_ _manusianya_ _yang begitu dia_ _sayang._

Dalam foto itu, Jakarta sadar akan satu hal. Dia dan Indonesia sama sekali _tidak menua._

Sebuah ironi indah dari alam semesta.

.

.

.


End file.
